


New Ways

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Dimension Travel, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, Masturbation, No Smut, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sexual Content, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel, is this fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor finds his way to Rose... But the way he does it is very, very unacceptable.





	1. Love Has No Reason

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**New Ways**

**1\. Love Has No Reason**

The Doctor knows of one very plain, very human way to trace down Rose Marion Tyler. Even if barely considering the idea makes him uncomfortable. He only needs to trust his senses. Those extraordinary senses she had forbidden him to use on her ever since he has remarked something about her locking herself inside her room on the TARDIS only so she could spend some of her evenings masturbating.

Even though he has apologised to her for that profusely, it has taken months for Rose to forget this unpleasant incident. The girl has even stopped locking the door to her room after that, knowing the Doctor was sensible enough to never risk to even try entering her chamber after _that_ , however lightly uttered.

He was desperate. Unless, in some twisted way of the multiverse, Rose has found a way to change the things natural to her, the Doctor has had some things at his disposal. The memory. Memories of the smells in the air _after_. Of the way her eyes kept looking anywhere but at him before she has washed the traces off her body thoroughly.

After all, his Rose has _always_ been a very sensual human. He was justifying his intended actions by telling himself his foolish and desperate attempt was very likely going to fail, like so many others had.

The Doctor's only hope is that she wouldn't be in the arms of another...

She wasn't.

The moment the Doctor realises the plan has worked, he is hit by something so much more than plain excitement and delight at reaching her.

* * *

All that could be heard in Rose Tyler's quarters was a heavy desperate sigh. She has fought this for so long... The girl has kept assuring herself avoiding this seemingly easiest way to let go of her stress and simply touching herself was helping her to keep her sanity intact.

Now, however, the young woman locked away from her true world, true life and... true love simply could not help it any more. These last three months inside the parallel universe have been too much. She knew it was only a matter of time until she has lost. Her mind kept reminding her that there she was, still fighting, not giving in to the dark world of drugs, alcohol or to the most recent lure – the antidepressants that every second person in this world seemed to be using.

Rose Tyler has kept taking care of her physical needs at bay for so long that she realised she was no longer sure she even remembered how to do it properly.

However, the girl knew it was useless to try ignoring those urgent needs any more.

Even if at this time all she had left of the Doctor were her memories and the second best thing - her imagination. The thing impossible to take away from her, not even in this unwelcoming world of lies, shadows and illusions.

Having fought her suppressed urges for so long, Rose has finally accepted the fact this was her battle against herself. The battle she has just lost.

Sighing, she has finally allowed herself to remember.

 

Rose's breaths were already uneven, the way her fingers moved was frantic and erratic. She was naked, her moves produced the unmistakable sound of her already being on the point of-

 _Oh_.

There she was, a few steps away! Rose Tyler. And she was getting close.

Incredulous, the Doctor gaped, shaking his head. That was only a daft idea, it was never supposed to work! This was never supposed to happen!

_Rassilon!_

Then, he saw her face contorted in pleasure and every remaining trace of Time Lord reasoning was lost.

The companions, those waiting for him aboard the ship, they no longer mattered.

“Doctor,”she whispered, for once allowing her imagination to take her over fully.

“Rose...” he managed to keep the moan unheard.

But right now, her moaned whispers felt more like whimpers. This was _wrong_.

“Don't hurt yourself!” He said out loud, for a second forgetting the situation he was in.

Rose opened her eyes, startled. “Who are you? What have you done to the Doctor?” _Whoever has allowed you in?_ She was not sure if she was only imagining this any more. Maybe it was her broken mind awakened by her current actions?

“If you want to hurt me, I know how to defend myself!”

“I know that,” he spoke quietly. “I could never hurt you, Rose,” he spoke hurriedly.

The Doctor trusted she was sensible enough to leave the pre-orgasmic haze whenever, yet the look in her eyes spoke differently.

“You _have_ done it,” she chided him. “I have asked-” His lips went for hers, yet all she could do was think about how stopping herself from finishing there and then wasn't even an option at the point. She clung to him, shouting out. Only his palm covering her mouth has made the sound nowhere as audible.

“Are you ashamed of me?” She asked him after several minutes of peaceful silence.

“I am ashamed of myself invading your private quarters so-”

“Unashamedly,” she giggled, making an uncomfortable smile appear on his face. “If I were you, I'd be ashamed of quite different things.”

“Huh?” He did not understand.

“I _have_ called your name, yeah? You could have tried to play around it and join me,” she finished only half-jokingly.

“I couldn't!” He was startled.

“I saw the look in your eyes,” she smiled at him softly. “You wanted to,” she challenged him.

He nodded, feeling defeated. “Anyway, you're satisfied now. We should address some important topics right away!”

“Oh. Am I? I haven't seen anyone since Mickey. Only myself,” she blushed, giggling uncontrollably.

The alien knew that was her shock speaking. He smiled at her smugly anyway.

“How many women have you had since-”

He looked at her, startled. Cheeky, that she was. “None," he admitted proudly. “Like yourself.”

She sighed, pleased.

“You know... I'd invite you to join me in-” He stopped mid-sentence. “Tell me one thing. If I asked you to be my companion once again, would you?”

“If I asked you to finish the sentence, would you?” Rose countered.

That much went without question.

“Yes. Rose Tyler.”

She blanched.

He cleared his throat. “Blimey. This is serious!”

She eyed him pleadingly.

“I love you. Always will, Rose.”


	2. The Ways of... Love

**Previously...**

_He cleared his throat. “Blimey. This is serious!”_

_She eyed him pleadingly._

“ _I love you. Always will, Rose.”_

* * *

 

**New Ways**

**2\. The Ways of... Love**

  
Rose's eyes lightened up and she wrapped her arms around the Doctor excitedly. “Really?”

He grinned at her, nodding.

The girl understood hearing it said once from him was already a huge achievement. She grinned back at him, only to back away the following moment.

The Doctor eyed her quizzically. According to a popular human belief, a love confession was supposed to be followed by a kiss?

Rose exhaled, uncomfortable. The realisation of the impossibility of their meeting, especially under circumstances such as these... It was almost unfathomable. She averted her eyes.

“I need... you know, to-”

“If we were to stay here for much longer, dear... I would convince you showering or bathing is not a thing of utmost importance, not so soon _after_ ,” he inhaled a huge gulp of air still filled with the smell of her recent act, grinning and gesturing at Rose theathically.

She giggled, blushing. “I would never have thought-”

“It's about time you realised some of my needs are just as human-like as you'd think, love.”

Rose grinned. “Somehow, I don't find it that hard to believe.” Once again, she was feeling welcome in the time travellers' life. Now more than ever.

“I want to travel with you. Doctor,” she spoke to him softly. “Always.” _And forever._

“I know.” His eyes sparkled wickedly. “Do you think decorating Torchwood with alien sperm would be a sufficient goodbye gift?”

Rose blinked at him, shocked. Then she burst out laughing, eyeing him with puzzled adoration. “I think finding traces of _me_ would make their heads swim well enough”.

The Doctor shrugged at her doubtfully, but did not push it.

“Look, Rose. Had you thought of it sooner, I wouldn't have needed to wait all this time,” he told her accusingly.

“I have been trying to behave! To pretend all was well!”

“I know,” he breathed. “I'm happy to have you back!”

His excitement was making Rose want to pull the Doctor to herself and show him just how much she has missed him... Well, she would. Later.

“I suppose you have a companion? Someone to keep you company?” Rose asked him innocently. It was beyond her to believe the Doctor could or would travel on his own.

“Er. I have. Two companions, actually.”

Rose blinked at him. “Uff. Must be difficult.”

“Difficult?? Why?”

“You now need _two_ people to take care of you! I did not think getting away from you would cause such-” Her voice began to tremble by the end of the sentence.

 

She cleared her throat. “Have you found new ways to talk young girls into travelling with you, or is doing nothing and being incredibly... well... is this new regeneration of yours helping you to talk people to travel with you? Being so handsome, and all?“ Rose was visibly trying to fight some unwelcome sensation of the Doctor no longer caring about her half as much away.

He blinked at her, surprised.

“I am _not_ looking for new companions on purpose! The only one I have ever been looking for is you! The only one I was ready to break worlds to find is you. My Rose,” the Doctor breathed into her hair.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely. “I wonder if I'd be welcome on board the TARDIS now that-”

“The old girl loves you. The TARDIS is yours as much as it is mine... Love,” he realised feeling the word on his tongue, meant for the one now hearing and seeing him was making him dizzy with excitement.

Rose giggled, fighting the wish to employ telepathy or to simply snog him breathless and reveal the secret of her new nature. In fact, she was glad the Doctor has clearly ascribed the heartbeats to his own excitement.

“Shall we go?” she asked him almost timidly, realising that now, with the Doctor by her side, everything was going to change for the better, with more companions or not.

“Don't you think we should let them know of our relationship right away?” The Time Lord was not someone to delay important matters, especially those concerning his... girlfriend? Lover?

Rose bit her lip. “ _Girlfriend_ 's just fine,” she smiled. “Lover-”

She has only realised her mistake the moment the Doctor began staring at her intently.

_Rose?_

The girl nodded at him, scared of his reaction. _Hello..._

He grinned at her. “Is this all, or do you have more secrets to share, before we enter the TARDIS?”

Rose eyed him pleadingly. _As a matter of fact, I do._

She has faced his puzzled expression for a second more, then did the one thing she had been wanting to do to him since... _I hope you'll forgive me someday. It was never my intention to-_

Instead of backing away from her, the Doctor has intensified the kiss, making sure that not only lips and tongues were taking part in their heated snog this time. _I love you, Rose Tyler. As a human or as a Time Lady. You have made my wishes come true. Allow me to do the same with yours, love?_

The moment they backed away from one another, the urgent need to breathe in long forgotten, no more everyday words were necessary.

He grabbed her by the hand fondly. “If I told them you're my wife, would they believe me?”

“Let's stick to _friend_ for the time being,” she giggled.

“All right, _friend_ ,” he agreed. “But we'd have to change your status to _girlfriend_ soon enough, yeah?”

“Yes. Just allow them to get used to me on board first,” Rose suggested. If they see us snogging or doing something more while we're nothing but friends, though...”

“More? If you mean taking care of yourself-”

The look on the Doctor's face has made Rose grin at him widely. “Don't worry. I know how to avoid these urges almost indefinitely. Besides, I believe my room still has its doorlock intact?”

The Doctor eyed her with mock dread. “Which means we'll need to get married... er... I mean, bonded much sooner than first intended, no?”

Her simple telepathic response has made his breath stuck in his throat.

_Yes!_


	3. Make It Happen

**Previously...**

_The Doctor eyed her with mock dread. “Which means we'll need to get married... er... I mean, bonded much sooner than first intended, no?”_

_Her simple telepathic response has made his breath stuck in his throat._

_Yes!_

**New Ways**

 

**3\. Make It Happen**

 

“You know that with sharing such intense looks we might be thought as something more than a couple of friends right away?” Rose teased him.

“Does this mean you don't approve of the way I look at you?” He shrugged.

“On the contrary, Doctor. I just thought you might want to start introducing me as a friend at first, nothing more?”

The Time Lord appreciated her reasoning. “Come, love, let's get you _home_ ,” he smiled.

“You might want to wait until I take a shower, for real this time?”

Sometimes, reasonable thinking was not at all necessary, he admitted to himself.

 _I know you resent the idea of me having to wash up and, Heaven forbid, put something on!_ “This is not the world of your dreams, Doctor! Wait up,” she grinned at him, trying to spend the least number of minutes in the shower, if for his sake.

When Rose has returned, she was dressed as ordinarily as possible.

The Doctor looked at her outfit dubiously. “I thought you'd choose something else,” he admitted.

“Sorry?”

“Well, I meant... something fancier,” he blushed.

“Since when you don't approve of me wearing jeans? Or tee-shirts?”

“I didn't mean it like that! I love whatever you're wearing, Rose!”

“Okay,” she did not want to continue this conversation, knowing the Doctor has meant every word.

“ _Allons-y?_ ” He suggested, excited.

“Only if you're the one introducing me," the girl spoke quietly, uncertain.

“Oh, yes!” He grabbed her by the hand and started to run towards the ship.

By the time they have reached it, the two Time Lords were both flushed from running. “Here we are,” the Doctor grinned at her, careful not to accidentally use any fond epithet on Rose, because one time was all it took.

“Should I tell them my name? Can I?” Rose was trying to get as much relevant information from the Doctor as possible, never thinking about his words that followed.

He hasn't thought about the problems the revelation might cause beforehand. “No. Absolutely not!”

The girl was surprised. “Why?”

“They imagine that we were...”

“What?”

“Together,” he shrugged, uncomfortable. “I might have implied-”

Rose's pleased grin took up half of her face. “Which means we don't have to pretend!”

“I might have told them you were my... er... fiancée,” his face changed colour at the widening of her eyes.

“Oh. The reason of that being-”

“I needed a sufficient reason to be grumpy most of the time,” he rolled his eyes, but Rose could see he was telling the truth.

“I still don't see the problem,” she eyed him curiously. “We could tell them you have been looking for me every day and have found me eventually!”

Rose's incessant optimism was making the Doctor feel unworthy of her.

“You must know, Martha and Donna are very different,” he spoke instead.

_So? That must mean they're both interesting, in their own ways!_

He sighed. _The moment Martha sees you, she might think of you as a threat. I can't allow it!_

“A threat to what? To her? In what way?”

“Any new person aboard means danger to her, hence, danger to you.”

Rose shook her head. _I don't understand._

“She keeps looking for ways to get me alone. Keeps trying to convince me to-”

Strangely to the Doctor, Rose burst out laughing. “You can't fight off her advances? You being a Time Lord?”

He was insulted. “I don't want to hurt her feelings, so-”

“What about your other companion? Is she just as badly into you?” Rose understood the only way for her to be welcomed aboard was to dive in this new life right away, whatever the Doctor has been afraid of.

The Time Lord grabbed her by the shoulder. “Donna's the one keeping things settled when they get out of hand.”

The girl inhaled. “As promised, you can introduce me to them, Doctor,” she encouraged. “Just think first,” she winked at him.

He breathed in. “I think it's about time!”

The Doctor has entered the ship with Rose in tow.

Martha Jones was the first to say something. “Hello! Who might you be?”

Rose eyed him encouragingly.

“She's a... friend,” he managed, cursing himself inside.

Donna shook her head at the immediate tension felt inside the ship. “Hello! I'm Donna, and you are?”

This guy here has promised me he would introduce me to you,” she eyed him challengingly, earning a glare from him in return.

“Actually,” he cleared his throat, “I think it's best you two introduce yourselves first, with the companion here being so shy and-”

Martha Jones exhaled, trying to keep her voice indifferent. “Who are you, really? The Doctor doesn't invite strangers into his magical... vessel, unless-”

“Allow him to talk,” Donna was nowhere less interested in the new arrival – _companion_ , hadn't he said? - but she could be patient. It was obvious someone was eventually going to say something.

Even if that _someone_ was Martha. “Are you going to say something? What's wrong with both of you? Doctor? Is she an alien? Does she need saving?”

Rose smiled at Martha sweetly. “I don't think it's the Doctor you should give these questions to.”

Donna Noble cleared her throat loudly. “Before you try to kill each other, let's get one thing clear. We know nothing about this girl, yet the Doctor has brought her here for a reason. Am I right?”

The Time Lord hated feeling attacked from all sides. “Yep.”

“So what is the reason you have brought this _friend_ aboard?” Martha Jones was not going to give in.

He exhaled, his eyes searching for help inside Rose's. “She is a _very_ good friend of mine,” he beamed, relieved to see an approving smirk enlightening her face.

 _You'll need to do something about all this mess, and quickly,_ she giggled, not objecting to him leading her out of the room.

 


	4. Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to France! <3

**Previously...**

You'll need to do something about all this mess, and quickly, _she giggled, not objecting to him leading her out of the room._

* * *

 

 

**New Ways**

 

**4\. Reasons**

 

“Must we do this now? Tell them? Right now?” The Doctor was uncertain, hurrying deeper within the TARDIS, as if afraid to be caught. Rose has found his nearly hysterical need to get further away from his other companions curious, but went with him anyway, happy she would not need to face them again right away.

The Doctor believed disclosing Rose's identity to them would only cause more mess aboard and spending more time alone with his loved one would become nowhere as... easy.

All he has wanted was to hold her in his arms and come up with a self-explicatory way to show her her previous actions have been completely understandable to him.

“I understand,” the Time Lord breathed into her, expecting the blush that followed. “I know just how devastating life can get on occasion and-”

“Stop it,” Rose asked. “You’re only making it worse. Just when I think I wouldn’t need to-”

The Doctor beamed at her. “Heavens, Rose! You know as well as I do it can and does help,” he finished quietly, realising talking about such intimate matters openly hasn’t been an acceptable idea, even when talking to someone as open-minded as Rose Tyler.

“I’m sorry,” he apologised. “I have only meant to make you feel more at ease about this. Rassilon. I’m an idiot.”

Rose shrugged at the alien, accepting the rules of his game. _I still need to be taught how to properly hide my... activities from... others, in case-_

The Doctor nodded, trying his best in not looking like he was omniscient.

 _It’s easier to teach when you see the student in action,_ he tried to make his words sound calm, even and teacher-like.

Rose was having none of it, sending a glare his way. _You have seen me_ in action, _all right! Naked, aroused and sweaty. In fact, no other… man has ever come up on me during one of these moments when I am at my most vulnerable-_

The Doctor smiled at her tensely. “Isn’t sleep usually the time when people are thought to be the most vulnerable?”

Rose exhaled, ignoring him. _I am not forcing myself to get aroused just so you could_ teach _me something. You have seen, heard me shouting out your name. This is-_

“Perfection,” he breathed.

“I see you can’t help,” Rose shook her head, frustrated. “You might need to return to your other companions, before they come looking for you!” She warned, completely serious.

“What about you, Rose?” He eyed her worriedly, not wanting to leave her side for one moment. She was looking tense.

“I might get re-acquainted with the TARDIS first. Then, I am going to either come up with a way of making my… activities unnoticeable myself or I am going to ask for the old girl’s help.”

He shook his head, dubious about the idea. “I am quite certain the ship would… er... refuse to help,” the Doctor spoke with assurance. “She’s sentient and she can only identify some of your emotions, not-”

Rose gave him a knowing smile, not actually intending to address the sentient vessel with such … humanish issues. _We’ll see about that,_ she shrugged teasingly.

“I bet this familiar environment might take your mind off taking care of these needs for quite a while,” the Doctor shrugged back at her, a teasing smile on his face.

* * *

 

Unexpectedly, he has come up on her in the middle of the act way sooner than expected. All of a sudden, the very idea of teaching her to cover up the tiniest trace of her activities aboard seemed like a useless attempt to try evading the inevitable. It was unlikely for _humans_ to ever notice something was unusual.

“It's not even amusing any more,” the Doctor said huskily. “I love you and you love me, but we don't-”

“I-” Rose was deeply ashamed, forcing herself out of the upcoming flood of pleasant sensations at once. Being a Time Lady has only strengthened the way she was experiencing… things in delightful ways this fresh altered mind hasn’t yet come up with epithets for.

“You needn't have stopped,” he said seriously. “Seeing you never upsets me, Rose. Whatever you do,” he sent her a meaningful look, one with more than a single meaning.

The companion exhaled, imagining her face must be getting redder with shame at every such a double-entendre, be it a word, the implication heard in his voice, or one of his self-explicatory looks, much more frequent now that-

“My love,” the Doctor breathed out, suddenly realising the girl must have been desperate and in a hurry to deal with her needs this time, not having bothered to make sure the door was properly locked. “I think something must have happened, for I don’t remember you ever forgetting to lock the door to your room whenever we weren’t alone aboard, Rose.”

 _I’ve been waiting for you,_ she blurted out. _We need to talk about this. I don’t think I can-_

Rose avoided meeting his eyes. “Doctor… You know I have stopped doing this ever since Jimmy was gone, yeah? And I have resumed only when I have begun travelling with you?”

The Doctor wasn't ready for this. “You're not going to tell me-”

“I love you, loved the previous version of you. Of course I kept thinking of you during-”

The Time Lord blinked. “Even-” He was surprised.

She chuckled. “What have you been expecting? I have fallen for you, because you were giving me all I didn't think anyone would.”

He nodded, self-consciously trying to ignore Rose’s state of… vulnerability, according to her. It has proven to be much harder than he thought it would be. The Doctor exhaled, deeply uncomfortable. He needed to address things not related to the fact Rose Tyler was there, so close-

“You still haven't told me why you’ve been waiting for me.”

“It’s… complicated.” Rose’s fresh Time Lady mind has been keen on trying to catch every single thought belonging to other beings unable to control the incessant flow of thoughts in their minds, and this was already becoming too much for her. It hasn’t helped a lot of these thoughts have had something to do with Rose.

_These unwanted and unwelcome thoughts which aren’t mine, invading my head…_

The Doctor planted a soft kiss on her lips, hoping his concern didn’t show.

That, he _could_ understand. It has been completely natural for someone untrained to deal with these things to panic. Rose was going through just that. _I can’t take it any more. Please, make it stop, Doctor. Or at least show me a way how to stop it all from flooding my mind?_

“I can do it,” he smiled at her assuringly. “It’s about time you’ve learnt it, at least the basics at first. But, Rose-” The look he sent her was almost apologetic. “I’m afraid you’d need to put something on first, or the important lesson might accidentally take a different route altogether,” the Doctor exhaled slowly.


End file.
